


YEET

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Gen, Lock-picking, mentioned past abuse, more stuff abt garthe lol, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Sorry for the title.After Michael leaves, with Jennifer still tied up and Devon trying to get her out, there's finally a chance to talk about what's been going on.





	YEET

Devon removes the tape, and Jennifer sighs with relief.

“Wonder why he only let you out and not me,” Jennifer says sarcastically.

“I’m sure it was just a heat of the moment decision,” Devon says. “If you have a bobby pin you’re willing to let me borrow, I can try to get you out myself.”

"At this point I have a whole pack of bobby pins in my hair," Jennifer jokes as she bends down to pluck one of them out. It pulls away a few stray hairs, adding to her generally tired appearance.

Devon knows she’s been worked thin with everything going on at Knight Industries. He takes the bobby pin and sets to work at the lock.

“I’m afraid I haven’t done this in a while, so it may take some time,” Devon warns her.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s better than being stuck here until  _Knight_ decides to come back.”

Devon clears his throat. “Jennifer, I know how you must think of him, and I completely understand why.”

Jennifer frowns, her gaze hardening.

Devon gives her a stern look before returning to his lockpicking, a surprisingly time-consuming task. “I just wanted to tell you that Michael is nothing like your brother. They only share a face. I’d even go so far as to say Michael is more a Knight than Garthe ever was.”

“Devon!” Jennifer hisses, appalled.

“I know. But Michael...” Devon shakes his head. “Jennifer, you don’t need to think of him as family. You don’t even have to think of him as a friend. I just want you to try to trust him.”

“I’m scared,” Jennifer admits. “Garthe—you know all the things he would do, and Mom didn’t even care. You and Dad were really the only ones I ever felt safe around, and you always had to go away for work. I’m...I’m worried that Michael will turn into my brother, and there won’t be anyone there to—...keep me safe.”

“Garthe is dead,” Devon says, “and he is  _not_ coming back.”

“But that’s what we thought when he went to prison. Both times!”

“He drove off a cliff in a semi-truck, Jennifer. He’s  _gone_. He will never return. And Michael will never become him. He had nothing to do with this. It was Wilton’s decision to take Michael on. To—” Devon freezes.

“Mom told me about the whole thing with the facial reconstructive surgery,” Jennifer assures him.

“Oh...”

“Look, I know he isn’t...  _really_...but I can’t help but worry! Every time I see Michael, I feel like I’m a scared child again, and he’s going to—I don’t know, attack me or something. The other day he was trying to shake my hand, and I flinched like he was going to hit me! I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing is wrong with you. You’re just having a normal reaction to years of...”

The handcuffs spring open before Devon can make himself say the word.

Jennifer slips her hands out and lets the cuffs drop. “Oh, thank you, Devon!” she says, pulling him into a quick hug.

Once she lets go, Devon holds her out at arm length. “Jennifer...please give Michael a chance. He’s like a son to me. And maybe you’ll have the chance of an actual brother.”

Jennifer presses a smile. “I don’t know what you see in him, but...I’ll try. It’d be nice, you know. Seeing people I like at the holidays. Not feeling the need to arm myself before going on any family vacation. Oh, remember at the beach that summer break when Garthe nearly pushed me into those rocks, and then we—?” Upon saying this out loud, Jennifer realizes how awful it sounds and winces.

Anyway, Devon can recall the fight that ensued without her mentioning it.

“Things are going to get much better. But we should be getting out of here and finding the others. Or, ah, getting you home?”

“No...I think I’d like to see what you’re doing over at F.L.A.G. I think I might’ve been too hasty in my decision.”

“Would you like your bobby pin back?”

“Well, I’m certainly not wearing it again. You know what? You keep it. Say it’s a souvenir or something.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Devon says blankly, putting it into the pocket of his vest. He offers a hand to Jennifer. It's probably going to end up lost in the wash anyway. “Shall we go, then?”

Jennifer smiles and takes his hand. “Sure, let’s go.”


End file.
